Alibi
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo más preciado que se tiene. Sasuke y Sakura tratarán de recordar así sea el más pequeño detalle para no dejar pasar nada por alto. Ellos no quieren olvidar nada.
1. Intro

Hola! Esta es una nueva historia, aunque solo tendrá como máximo 3 capítulos, si embargo, la trama será más interesante a medida que vayan llegando al final.

 **.**

 **Alibi (Intro)**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **.**

* * *

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te le lanzaste encima?

-No quiero acordarme de ello.

-Vamos, fue realmente gracioso.

-No lo fue. No quiero acordarme de ello.

-Muy bien… ¿Y qué tal cuando nos besamos por primera vez?

-Ese si es un recuerdo que me gustaría revivir.

* * *

N.A: Para los que estaban siguiendo _**"Placer Culpable"** _ decidí eliminar esa historia y pulirla porque no me convencía del todo.

Sin embargo, está **Alibi** , una historia de misterio y recuerdos tanto dolorosos como agradables.


	2. Cap 1 - El Embrollo

¡Hola! Hoy traigo el primer cap

No sé si amarán esta historia así como yo, pero este es el principio.

Dejo estas notas para que sepan y no se pierdan:

El presente y el pasado están juntos, no tienen el típico "flashback", "fin flashback" porque odio utilizar eso, así que muy pendientes de cuando estén leyendo aunque los saltos son leves, ambos, pasado y presente empiezan y terminar de manera amena.

Hay palabras que se podrían considerar fuertes, pero no tan groseras _(en mi punto de vista)_

Sin más...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alibi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap. 1 - El embrollo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura estaba escribiendo unas líneas en su reciente máquina de escribir.

Fue el mejor regalo que le pudieron haber dado desde que le dieron su escarabajo _(1)_ blanco, aunque se quedara accidentada a veces.

Había una brisa de verano que entraba en la sala y ella se confortaba con saber que vivía al frente de una playa a tan solo 200 metros. El aire entró sin aviso a la casa y ondeó los cortos cabellos rosa de la individua.

Miró el reloj como por quinta vez ese día.

10:46

Aún era temprano, pero igualmente era tarde. Tecleó unas 40 palabras más en su máquina y escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. De inmediato Sakura volvió la cabeza y fijó su mirada a la puerta blanca.

Espero tres segundos y no volvieron a tocar.

No abriría.

Volteó a su máquina de escribir para solo leer la última línea que había escrito, _"a veces pienso que es mejor sacar la ira a través de un"_ , Sakura pensó de inmediato _"puñetazo",_ pero prefirió escribir _"beso"_.

Ella sonrió por eso y tocó sus labios.

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta y dejó de teclear. No hizo más ruido, no se movió, si fuera posible, tampoco respiraría.

 _-¿Señorita Haruno?_ –Ella tragó seco.

-¿Si? –Respondió alto sin un deje de nerviosismo.

- _Traigo un paquete para usted_. –Sakura salió lentamente de su asiento y miró por el ojo mágico, efectivamente era un muchacho de entrega.

-Por favor, sólo déjelo ahí.

- _Pero tiene que firmar la entrega._

-¿Es de mucha importancia?

- _Es para hacer efectiva la entrega, es una obligación política de la empresa_. –"O sea, si es importante", pensó Sakura.

-Bien. Espere un minuto. –La pelirrosa estaba solo vestida con una camisa corta de mangas, ropa interior y medias. Fue a su habitación a buscar un pantalón o algo para ponerse abajo.

Sakura se puso lo primero que vio, un short negro utilizado hace dos días atrás. Se lo puso sin importarle si estaba sucio o no, de todos modos, solo le entregarían un paquete.

Al abrir la puerta, Sakura se colocó en medio del marco para que el muchacho no entrara, siquiera viera dentro del apartamento.

-Firme en lo último de la hoja. –El chico estaba nervioso al igual que ella, aunque Sakura no podía explicarse el por qué. -¿Le ayudo con el paquete? –Sakura se exaltó y otra vez se puso firme en el marco.

-¡No! Está bien si lo llevo yo. –Sonrió con sorna Sakura.

-Pero es muy pesado. – Decía el chico, mientras insistía en dejarle dentro el paquete.

-Dije que yo podría, gracias. Puede irse. –El muchacho solo levantó una ceja y dejó el paquete en la puerta. –Gracias nuevamente.

Sakura vio que el paquete era mediano, pero se acordó que el chico había dicho que era pesado. Comprobó lo anterior y tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la sala, y luego cerró la puerta.

Fue hasta la cocina para buscar una navaja para abrir la caja. Después de mucho anime en bolitas, vio que había llegado lo que Sasuke había pedido para ella y de lo cual Sakura sospechaba pero ya sabía.

Una impresora y aquellos zapatos preciosos color aguamarina que vio con él en aquel centro comercial de moda en el oeste de la ciudad.

-Sasuke, en serio muchas gracias por esto.

Sakura comenzó a recordar cuando hace cuatro meses, Sasuke empezó a tener pesadillas. Las tenía una después de otra. El pobre ni siquiera quería volver a dormir.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por ello y fueron a ver a un médico especialista. Él los recomendó a un psiquiatra y Sasuke se enojó diciendo _"yo no estoy loco"_.

Pasaron varios días para que el chico de ojos negros volviese a tener otro episodio y Sakura lo obligó a asistir a terapia.

Sasuke odiaba eso, no quería que lo tildaran de loco. No lo estaba.

Sin embargo, las sesiones cada vez eran más intensas. Sasuke contaba algo pequeño sobre su infancia, adolescencia y adultez, y el psiquiatra trataba de conectar los puntos y eso le molestaba a Sasuke. Él no quería compartir sobre su vida privada a nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura aunque tuviesen 5 años de noviazgo.

-En serio, Sakura. ¿Tenemos que volver?

-¿Vas a ponerte niño? Sasuke, realmente no pareces tú. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba una mirada objetiva al alto.

Sasuke solo pudo darle un beso en la frente a Sakura para avisarle que no se rendiría con las terapias. Y así sucedió. Después de dos meses de terapias intensivas, el psiquiatra dejó libre a Sasuke y él estuvo muy agradecido por los consejos.

Sakura jamás se enteró de lo que hablaron ellos dos, solo que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura _"Nunca olvidemos nuestros recuerdos"._

Y como rutina nueva de pareja, empezaron a hablar una hora todos los días sobre recuerdos que hubiesen tenido juntos.

-¿Sabes que Ino se casará en diciembre? –Le avisó Sakura a Sasuke, quien estaba lavando algunos trastes que estaban apilados en el lavaplatos.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por ella. –Dijo sin voltear.

-Si, por fin Sai dio el paso importante. –La pelirrosa volvió a su humeante taza de chocolate, probó un sorbo y respiró hondo. –Pero… ¿No crees que aún son jóvenes?

Sasuke solo subió sus hombros. Sakura lo tomó como un "tal vez, puede ser, en realidad no me importa… O tal vez si".

Ambos habían adquirido una clase de telepatía aunque ni siquiera se viesen.

-Sí, también yo.

Y Sakura supo que Sasuke estaba sonriendo porque pudo "leerle" la mente.

La pelirrosa instaló la impresora en la pc y por ahora, su lugar era en el suelo. Hizo la prueba de color y todo estaba perfecto. Ahora podría imprimir aquel bosquejo de libro que ha estado escribiendo desde hace un año y medio.

Pero ahora tenía que pasar lo que había escrito en la máquina a la computadora, y eso la haría tardar como tres días más, pero no le importó.

Empezó a recordar nuevamente cómo Sasuke inició la nueva rutina de comprar periódicos. Le pareció lo más absurdo del mundo. Él no leía periódicos, pero ella sí a través de internet.

-Son para ti, cariño. –Sakura abrió la boca cuando vio que todos los días Sasuke bajaba para hacerle ese mandado. Él le plantó un beso en la frente y ella solo lo observó yéndose a la cocina mientras se metía una mano dentro del pantalón para rascarse las bolas.

Ella solo comenzó a reír bajito y volvió a la computadora.

Ese día el recuerdo que ellos estaban reviviendo era cuando Sasuke conoció a los padres de Sakura.

Fue un total desastre pero con un final divertido.

Sasuke y Sakura habían decidido por fin ir a la casa de los padres de ella cuando tenían 9 meses de noviazgo. Él estaba súper nervioso por ese hecho y solo le tomaba de la mano a Sakura.

Ella no entendía del todo ese nerviosismo en él, pero le pareció adorable que Sasuke exigiera su mano toda la noche.

Los padres de Sakura recibieron con mucha alegría al muchacho. La noche pasó volando, hubo cena, chistes, cuentos de cuando Sakura era una niña y más. Al final de ello, Sakura invitó a Sasuke a su habitación.

Sasuke quedó impresionado por la habitación que quedó en el tiempo cuando ella tenía 19 años. Vio varios afiches de grupos nacionales e internacionales. Incluso ojeó por encima un viejo diario que Sakura dejó de escribir a la fecha de 7 de agosto de 2006.

Vio que había varias fotos de ella con varios amigos en una cartelera de corcho. Incluso se rio cuando vio una foto de un chico, en donde su rostro ya no existe gracias a los muchos agujeros que Sakura le había hecho hace mucho.

-Era un completo patán. Se llamaba Sasori… Perdón, se llama. Aún no ha fallecido. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía viendo la foto y Sasuke solo la observaba con cuidado. –Fue mi primer novio, duramos un año y otros meses más. Fue un desastre.

Sakura quitó la foto de la cartelera en conjunto con otra en donde salía con una chica simpática y las botó a la basura.

-¿Y esa chica quién era? –Sasuke se sentó en la cama y Sakura lo copió sentándose a su lado.

-Mi antigua mejor amiga. Se llama Konan. Aún seguimos en contacto porque ella lo pidió. Si es por mí, ni siquiera hablaríamos.

-¿Y por qué antigua? –Sasuke se acostó en la cama y Sakura lo hizo igual mientras jugueteaba con los dedos del pelinegro.

-Antes de ser novia de Sasori, ella y yo éramos inseparables. Hasta que un día dejé de hablarle para estar con Sasori 24/7. Ella es la que debe estar molesta conmigo, dirás. Pero ya viene la mejor parte. –Sakura se acomodó boca abajo para mirar mejor a Sasuke y se apoyó en sus codos.

»-Después de dejarle de hablar a Konan, Sasori de alguna manera quería que dejara de hablar también con Ino, ahí fue cuando dije que no podía cumplir todos sus caprichos así que le dije que si ella no le caía bien, era su problema, porque no iba a dejar de hablarle.

»-Así pasaron los meses, tuvimos demasiadas peleas, el sexo era terrible, hablar con él era imposible y cada día veía defectos en él, así como él veía varios en mí. Le terminé por lo sano. Sasori me suplicó muchas veces para volver, pero le había dicho que no, hasta que por fin me dejó en paz.

»-A los meses siguientes salí con Ino y Hinata para el centro comercial ya que Ino requería "asesoramiento" con unos vestidos. ¿Te cuento la parte divertida? En la misma tienda estaba Sasori sentado con varias bolsas de otras tiendas. ¿Y quieres saber qué más? Konan había salido de uno de los probadores, al parecer Sasori le había dado el visto bueno y ambos se plantaron un beso. ¿A qué no que es una gran historia?

Sakura se levantó de la cama, y caminó nuevamente hacia la cartelera de corcho y empezó a acomodar varias fotos y notas que estaban ahí, desechó las que no eran de utilidad e incluso agregó una nueva foto donde aparecía ella con Sasuke y de fondo estaban unos hermosos cerezos florecientes.

-Konan me pidió disculpas después de ello. Me había dicho que ellos estaban saliendo unos meses antes de que yo terminara con Sasori.

Sasuke rodeó a Sakura en un abrazo y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella no había sentido cuando él se había levantado de la cama, pero le agradó la sensación de invasión a su espacio.

Sakura se volteó y comenzó a besarlo poco a poco hasta que se intensificó el beso.

-Ya no tienes por qué pensar en eso. Ahora estás conmigo. –Sakura sonrió por ello.

-Y el sexo es genial. – Sasuke la miró con cierto deje de perversión y la llevó directo a la cama.

Los besos se fueron yendo desde la boca hasta el cuello y del cuello hasta más abajo. Ambos estaban sincronizados con respecto a los mimos antes del sexo… Y eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Una prenda fue a dar al piso, mientras que otras fueron a la misma cama. Y justo cuando Sasuke iba a hacer su entrada triunfal, quien la hizo fue el padre de Sakura a la habitación para avisar que algunas galletas que había hecho la madre de Sakura ya estaban listas.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho, ninguno se movía. Pasaron solo 4 segundos… Los más largos para ellos hasta que el padre de Sakura balbuceó algunas cosas y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían viendo la puerta y tragaron seco. Sin decir palabra, ambos se acomodaron nuevamente la ropa y bajaron con mucha pena a la sala en donde se sentaron en ambos extremos del sofá y el padre de Sakura solo los veía con una ceja levantada.

Al final, el padre de Sakura entendía lo de las hormonas y que aun ellos estaban en la etapa _"luna de miel"_. Esos primeros tres meses en donde sientes que no puedes vivir sin sexo. Sin embargo, ellos habían durado demasiado.

Sakura siguió escribiendo en la máquina de escribir porque ahora le parecía más cómodo y divertido hacerlo ahí.

Volteó a su izquierda y vio un bonsái que su tío le había obsequiado con mucho cariño, meses después él fallecería de un paro cardíaco pero feliz porque su esposa le había hecho aquella carne con papa _(2)_ que le encantaba antes de dormir.

Se rió fuerte por ello y luego miró hacia la ventana, la cual estaba al frente de su máquina de escribir. Se dio cuenta que ya sería mediodía y sacó de un cajón una caja de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo encendió. Aspiró y sacó el humo de sus pulmones.

-En serio. Estoy fumando ahora.

* * *

 _ **N.A** : ¿Que tal les pareció este primer cap?_

 _Estaré actualizando una vez por semana, como ya avisé en la intro, solo serán tres capítulos._

 _Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **(1)** _ Escarabajo: Volkswagen de 1970

 _ **(2)**_ Carne con papa: Tiene doble sentido. La primera es la típica comida carne con papa. La segunda es sexo (en Venezuela, al referirte a que dos personas estuvieron juntas una noche, es decir que tuvieron "carne con papa", también se refiere a los videos pornográficos)


	3. Cap 2 - El Arrepentimiento

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por como les está gustando la historia, aunque sea confusa, no se dejen engañar xD

Como en el cap anterior, tal vez existan palabras fuertes y el pasado y el presente son continuos.

Sin más...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alibi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap. 2 - El Arrepentimiento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Los días fueron pasando y Sasuke seguía haciendo cosas interesantes y extraordinarias para Sakura.

Como por ejemplo sacar la basura, lavar la ropa, arreglar la casa, hacer el desayuno, comprar el periódico, hacer (a veces) la cama y otros más.

Sakura solo se hacía una vez a la semana chocolate caliente para que no se volviera un hábito, los otros días solo tomaba café con leche porque el café negro no le gustaba para nada, al contrario de Sasuke.

Ese día en especial cuando el pelinegro hizo la cama, contó un recuerdo para nada gracioso de su familia, pero tal vez muy apreciado por él.

Sasuke tenía 6 años cuando sus padres en conjunto con su hermano salieron de paseo al campo. Cuando llegaron, sus padres mientras estaban desempacando, les dijeron a los muchachos que fueran a divertirse y regresaran en una hora.

Sasuke e Itachi fueron a jugar cerca, sin embargo, detrás de ellos, había un bosque espectacular donde las aventuras serían más extremas que solo pasto.

Itachi estaba en desacuerdo con ir.

Sasuke quería explorar.

A los minutos, Itachi perdió de vista a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que había entrado al bosque. Fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró en más de 15 minutos.

El menor solo estaba escondido dentro de un árbol hueco y solo quería jugarle una broma a su hermano, pero la broma duró demasiado cuando él se durmió dentro del árbol y despertó cuando el sol había bajado.

Salió del árbol asustado y fue hasta donde creía que sus padres estaban, pero no los encontró. Duró mucho tiempo gritando sus nombres, pero no aparecían.

Pensó en aquel cuento llamado _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ y recordó que cuando los niños se pierden deben quedarse en un lugar para ser encontrados. Al igual que ella, también dijo que quién lo encontraría en un lugar tan solitario.

Sin embargo, ahí se quedó durante dos horas hasta que escuchó a un hombre gritar su nombre. Sabía que no era su padre porque la voz de esta persona era más anciana. Y así fue. Un guardabosque de 40 años lo había hallado en medio del pasto preguntando por su papá.

El señor dijo por radio que había encontrado al niño y que lo llevaría a su estación. Cuando llegaron, su madre soltó varias lágrimas y abrazó a Sasuke. Itachi solo lo estaba reprendiendo y su padre no hizo nada más que mirarlo de forma severa.

Sin embargo, su padre lo abrazó de igual manera.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo hizo.

Por eso de alguna manera, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke todos los días, en la mañana y en la noche, si era posible, en la madrugada y en la tarde.

Sakura tampoco era de abrazar personas, ella incluso odia que la abracen y odia abrazar. Pero Sasuke hacía que ella reluciera ese pedacito de afecto que les tenía a las personas y fuese más amable con ellas. Pero Sakura solo hacía eso con el pelinegro.

En los 20 años que Sakura ha tenido de amiga a Ino, solo la ha abrazado cinco veces. La primera fue para una foto grupal cuando estaban en primaria. La segunda fue en su graduación de secundaria. La tercera fue cuando un idiota le rompió el corazón a Ino. La cuarta fue en su graduación de universidad, y la quinta fue cuando Ino le dijo a Sakura que se iba a casar y la pelirrosa la abrazó por la emoción.

Pero con Sasuke es diferente. Ella lo siente como una necesidad. Lo hace sin pensar y eso le agrada.

Así como a Sasuke también le agrada el ser abrazado.

A los días siguientes, Sakura y Sasuke recordaron la primera vez que se conocieron. Ambos dieron sus puntos de vista y eran totalmente diferentes, pero el final siempre era el mismo.

-Sasuke, eso no fue así. –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Claro que sí. ¿No te recuerdas?

-Por favor, como si realmente hubiese llorado por eso.

-Sí, si lo hiciste.

-Tsk.

Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a estudiar en la misma universidad el mismo año, pero no la misma carrera. Sakura estaba estudiando Letras y Sasuke Ingeniería de Sonido.

Ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento del otro hasta que un día se toparon en la cafetería porque ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo aquel último flan.

Ambos se miraron y… No pasó como en las películas. Al menor descuido de Sakura, Sasuke había tomado el flan y la pelirrosa se quedó sin nada. Miró por varios segundos el vacío refrigerador y luego se volteó a donde estaba Sasuke y empezó a gritar.

-¡Ese flan es mío! –Media cafetería quedó en silencio después de ese grito sepulcral.

-¿Y dónde dice que te pertenece? –Sasuke comenzó a seguirle el juego.

-¡Yo lo tomé primero! –Sakura tomó de imprevisto a Sasuke y pudo quitarle el flan de su mano.

-¡Claro que no, niña malcriada! –Sasuke repitió lo mismo que hizo Sakura.

-¿Malcriada? Ese postre es mío. – Ambos estuvieron peleando por el flan, mientras que los espectadores solo los miraban con una ceja arqueada y otros querían que la pelea fuese a más extremos. Como por ejemplo, que Sakura le pateara en sus partes, o que Sasuke tuviese las agallas de tocarle un seno para sorprenderla.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. El flan se resbaló de las manos de ellos y se hizo nada en el suelo. Ambos miraron el desastre que hicieron y luego se volvieron a ver. Sakura lo tenía fijado en su lista negra, Sasuke no quería volverse a topar con ella.

Así pasaron varias semanas hasta que el trimestre siguiente los golpeó. Ambos iban a ver la misma materia electiva. Al principio fue un desastre, después se puso peor cuando el profesor los asignó como pareja para todas las actividades de la materia.

Sin embargo, pudieron sobrellevar sus diferencias, se disculparon por lo ocurrido hace meses y se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Sakura terminó su cigarrillo y se levantó de la silla para hacerse una deliciosa tostada. En conjunto con eso, se preparó de nuevo un chocolate caliente a pesar de que se había hecho uno ayer.

La pelirrosa se sentó en el piso de la cocina y miraba el techo esperando aquel brillo de luz que hacía el agua del mar cuando el sol pegaba en sus aguas. Tardó varios minutos en aparecer, pero ahí estaba, le encantaba como ese brillo pegaba siempre en el techo y hacía ver su casa más brillante de lo que era.

Se levantó nuevamente y vio que el chocolate estaba listo en su punto, al igual que la tostada, la cual tenía que voltear.

Miró de nuevo el reloj.

12:15

Aún era muy temprano pero tarde.

A las 12:20 ya estaba lista su tostada, la comió como si no hubiese comido hace mucho y recordó que estaba mañana Sasuke le había hecho el desayuno. Una interesante variedad de comida. Tuvo la osadía de aprender a hacer un desayuno polaco. El Jajecznica. Ella no sabía si en realidad tenía que saber cómo lo hizo él, pero le quedó ligeramente bueno.

Ayer recordaron lo importante, pero no tan relevante que era el sexo para ellos. Cuando podían lo hacían en cualquier lugar. No hubo ninguna parte del apartamento que no hubiesen utilizado ya.

La cocina, el baño, la mesa, la sala, el mueble, el escritorio, las paredes, y por supuesto, el cuarto.

En ese instante dejaron de recordar para vivir plenamente esos días de gloria y lo hicieron 3 veces. La primera en el suelo de la sala, la segunda en la ventana y la tercera en la bañera.

A las 8 de la noche, una hora en donde los recuerdos no son recordados, hicieron ese esfuerzo porque interrumpieron sus cuentos por otra cosa.

Sakura le recordó levemente que Ino y Sai se casarían en diciembre. Sasuke le dijo que faltaba mucho para esa ocasión.

Ambos estaban recostados en sus respectivos lugares de la cama. Dejaron de recordar por varios minutos y el silencio reinó el lugar. Sakura por ocio, levantó sus piernas y contempló sus pies. Sasuke solo la observaba a ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenías una novia?

-Tú eres mi novia. –Sakura frunció el ceño mientras seguía viendo sus pies.

-No ahora, antes. Cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-Ah, sí. Karin. ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Sasuke se volteó para quedar boca arriba, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Sakura.

-¡Vamos! Di algo sucio de ella.

-Sabes que no hago eso.

-Pero estamos nosotros. Ni que fuera a decirle a alguien. –Sasuke bajó sus piernas y las estiró nuevamente a la cama.

-No sé cómo haces para que no te duelan las piernas a los segundos. –Sakura solo sonrió.

-Práctica, mi amigo.

Luego de otro minuto, Sakura bajó sus piernas y solo empezó a mirar al techo. Minutos más tarde, Sasuke empezó a hablar.

-Karin era una mujer muy admirable. Sin embargo, era muy tonta. La conocí empezando la universidad. Imagínate, el primer día. Creo que ya me había visto antes y quería hablar conmigo. Pasado varias semanas, ya éramos novios, no sé cómo carrizo.

»-Lo único que pensaba cuando estaba con ella, era en qué modo podía terminar con ella. Incluso me desprendí de la relación, algo que al parecer ella no notó. No iba a las citas, la dejaba plantada. Solía ignorarla, no respondía sus mensajes ni llamadas, incluso la ignoraba en la universidad y siempre creía que es que "me hacía el interesante".

»-Logré terminar con ella después de que la encontré en la cama con otro chico, internamente le agradecí al susodicho por quitarme tremenda plaga de encima. Después apareció Temari. –Sasuke miró a su derecha apreciando el rostro de Sakura en la oscuridad.

Sakura, quien escuchaba atentamente la historia de Karin con él, volteó a su izquierda. Sonrió y volvió a mirar al techo.

-Ella me caía bien. No tengo ni idea de por qué le terminaste.

-Porque no hubiese estado contigo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te le lanzaste encima?

-No quiero acordarme de ello. –Sasuke se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Vamos, fue realmente gracioso.

-No lo fue. No quiero acordarme de ello.

-Muy bien… ¿Y qué tal cuando nos besamos por primera vez?

-Ese si es un recuerdo que me gustaría revivir.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse y lo hicieron nuevamente esa noche.

El primer beso de ambos ocurrió cuando fueron a su tercera cita. En la primera no les dio oportunidad siquiera de tomarse las manos, y la segunda fue un total fracaso porque fue una cita doble.

El plan para la tercera cita era una película, cenar y después pasear por el centro de la ciudad.

La película fue totalmente aburrida, incluso ambos se durmieron a mitad del film y cuando empezaron los créditos, una chica que estaba al lado de ellos los despertó para avisarles que había terminado. Ambos no podían creer lo que habían hecho en esa hora y media.

Cuando fueron a cenar, la comida estaba extraña. Sakura había pedido una pasta boloñesa y la carne parecía paté, mientras que Sasuke ni siquiera probó el atún que había pedido porque se veía que estaba bastante quemado.

Antes de que el mesonero y el personal se dieran cuenta, ambos habían desaparecido del restaurante sin pagar nada de lo ordenado y tampoco querían pedir nada para llevar.

A pesar de que la noche parecía ir de mal en peor, ambos pudieron disfrutar esa huida y corrieron hasta el muelle en donde hay un parque de diversiones.

Caminaron un rato y hablaron de algunas cosas de la universidad como también personales.

Un poco más de las 10 de la noche, Sakura impresiona a Sasuke por haberle robado un beso y decirle "quería hacer eso desde hace mucho".

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y después posicionó sus manos en el rostro de ella para plantar un beso y luego profundizarlo. No fue el primer beso romántico que ellos esperaban, pero fue perfecto para la ocasión. Al final regresaron felices a sus hogares con un diferente sabor.

Después de tomar su chocolate caliente, prendió otro cigarrillo y empezó a escribir, aunque lo que tecleó fue algo totalmente absurdo, escribió, _"ya llegó la hora de apagar el cigarro"(1)._ Tachó eso con corrector y volvió a seguir la línea de la historia.

En algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba en completo silencio y encendió la radio. La música que salió de una vez le pareció bastante agradable, era una balada R&B en donde la protagonista era la voz femenina y la voz masculina solo aparecía en el coro, sin embargo, ambos juntos le pareció totalmente hermoso _.(2)_

Llamó a la emisora para pedirle el nombre de la canción… _You & Me_… Predecible.

Siguió tecleando hasta que alguien volvió a tocar la puerta y se asustó por el simple hecho de que tocaron muy fuerte.

Luego recordó porque quería que todo estuviera en silencio.

Y ella corrompió su propio sistema.

 _-¿Señorita Haruno? Sé que se encuentra allí dentro. Me debe la renta de este mes._

-Señora Uzumaki, le prometo pagar mañana, ahora no tengo el dinero.

- _Mandaré a mi nieto mañana a las 9_.

-¡Seguro! –Sakura escuchó como la señora abandonaba la puerta de su apartamento y se fijó por el ojo mágico para cerciorarse de ello.

La pelirrosa tomó otro cigarrillo y se sentó en el mueble color ocre con los pies encima del asiento. Comenzó a pensar que esto había sido una mala idea después de todo.

-Me recuerdan, que debo apagar el cigarro con los pies. –Cantó Sakura recordando aquella canción que escribió hace rato por accidente.

* * *

 ** _N.A: Ya se está acercando el final!_**

 ** _Estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo para que la historia cierre por completo :)_**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **(1)**_ La canción se llama _"Cigarro"_ y es de la agrupación _ **La Vida Bohème** (Escuchala aquí: /1Tjoq3r)*_

 _ **(2)**_ Cuando escribí este pedazo, escuchaba _"You & Me"_ de _**Kisum**_ versión español de _**Navy feat. Jósema** (Puedes escucharla aquí: __/1ok4nqD)*_

 _*Coloquen antes bit . ly (sin los espacios)_


	4. Cap 3 - La Aceptación

Hola! Este es el último cap.

Decidí hacer un epílogo para cerrar mejor la historia :)

Como advertencia, al igual que en los otros caps, tal vez tenga palabras fuertes y el pasado y el presente están unidos.

Sin más...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alibi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 3. - La Aceptación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alibi: En español se traduce a "excusa"._

 _Excusa: Motivo o pretexto para eludir una obligación o disculpar alguna omisión._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Miró nuevamente el reloj.

3:28

Ya era muy tarde, sin embargo, esperaría un tiempo más.

Esa mañana, después del espectacular desayuno con el cual Sasuke se botó, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos en la mesa, ellos pudieron durar horas y horas, pero Sakura interrumpió la conexión.

-¿Qué quieres recordar hoy?

Sasuke solo subió sus hombros.

-Dentro de cuatro meses Ino y Sai se casan. –Le recordó ella.

-Aún falta mucho. –Sakura respiró hondo y comenzó a ver su vaso de jugo de naranja aun lleno.

Luego vio como Sasuke le daba un sorbo completo a su café negro y se volvió a servir.

-¿Y si recordamos cuando nos escapamos?

-Eso si me gustaría. Comienza.

-Bien…

Sakura y Sasuke habían tenido una fuerte semana con respecto a los exámenes finales, sin embargo, rindieron destacablemente y ambos fueron a celebrarlo comiendo unas gigantes hamburguesas.

Después de comer, el pelinegro le dijo a Sakura que esperara y llamó a alguien. La pelirrosa solo estaba mirándolo con la ceja arqueada y sonreía de a ratos.

Cuando Sasuke colgó, fue a la mesa donde habían comido y avisó de repente.

-Nos vamos de viaje.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Sakura aún no sabía que pasaba.

-Ahora mismo. –Sasuke arrastró a Sakura hasta la calle y de inmediato pidió un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

-Y fue cuando descubrí que íbamos a Sapporo. En serio, Sasuke. Eso fue fantástico.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Pero a nuestros padres no tanto.

-Ya éramos mayores de edad. –Sasuke empezó a levantar un poco la voz por lo irónico de la situación.

-Pero aun vivíamos en su casa, con sus reglas. Fue después que nos mudamos juntos. –Sakura había sonreído por ello y luego volvió a ver su taza de jugo de naranja lleno.

-Hace dos años. Aun así, fue divertido.

-Con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió y se sirvió nuevamente otra taza de café negro. Esta vez le echó una cucharada de azúcar.

Sakura decidió tomar finalmente el vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo tomó entero. Sasuke le había ofrecido otra tanda, pero ella lo rechazó.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres recordar ahora? –Preguntó Sakura, quien estaba apoyada del respaldo de la silla mientras que su pie envuelto en una media negra tocaba la pierna de Sasuke y este se regocijaba por ello.

-No lo sé. Son demasiadas cosas y hemos recordado tanto. No puedo creer que aun existan más memorias.

-¿Qué tal si cuentas algo tuyo?

-¿Te dije alguna vez que solía tocar el piano? –Sakura se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Es en serio? –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. La pelirrosa aún no salía de su asombro. -¿Cómo pudiste ocultar eso tan crucial? –El tono de voz de Sakura se tornó triste.

Antes de que la pelirrosa conociera a Sasuke, estuvo en una banda de rock, ella tocaba la guitarra y era la vocal. Luego abandonó, y comenzó a estudiar clases de batería. Una vez vio en un poste que alguien estaba buscando a un baterista y ella quedó dentro del grupo.

Sin embargo, ella era independiente, no pertenecía a ninguna banda en particular. Si la necesitaban, ella iba con su instrumento. Fuese cual fuese. Después aprendió a tocar tres instrumentos más para ser polifacética y así fue como empezó a _"matar unos tigritos"(1)_ antes de tener un trabajo estable.

-Lo lamento, aunque sé que estudié Ingeniería de Sonido solo pude destacarme con el piano. Solo me gusta lo electrónico, los sintetizadores…

-Las licuadoras. –Susurró ella.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja y miró a Sakura con rostro divertido.

-Nada… Yo no dije nada. –Sakura comenzó a mirar por todos lados sin cruzar una vez miradas con Sasuke. Sin embargo, no aguantó más y empezó a reír por su mal chiste. El pelinegro le siguió.

-En serio Sakura, nunca cambies. No lo hagas. –Sasuke ahora tomaba de a sorbos el café.

-¿Para qué hacerlo? Creo que tener dos personalidades cansa. Si me cansó de mí, ¿cómo podría sobrellevar otra mía? No podría.

Sasuke rió por eso y se levantó para buscar algo en el cuarto, después pasó por la cocina y apareció en la mesa con una galleta de chocolate y un frasco pequeño.

-Creo que podría contarte la vez que me fugué con mi hermano para irnos de putas.

-Ya va, ¿Estás bromeando? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y luego comenzó a reír a pesar de tener media galleta dentro de la boca.

-No es broma, realmente pasó.

-En serio, Sasuke. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Eso fue cuando tenía 17 y mi hermano quería que "perdiera la virginidad" así fuese con una mujer cualquiera. Él me decía que 17 era mucho tiempo. Mientras yo le estaba explicando que la había perdido hace dos años, él me estaba empujando hacia su auto y decía que lo mío era viles excusas para no tener que ir con él.

Sasuke no quería ir con su hermano a ninguna esquina a medianoche para pasarla con una cualquiera. De alguna manera, durante el trayecto, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mal por aquellas mujeres, tal vez no tenían como pagar la renta o como llevar la comida a la casa y era así como podían.

Al final, Itachi aparcó en una esquina y una mujer con grandes atributos apareció y él dijo que Sasuke necesitaba "una mamada".

Él negaba con todas sus fuerzas a que esa mujer-de-edad-desconocida lo tocara.

Itachi pagó la habitación de un motel barato y dejó a la mujer con Sasuke solos en la habitación mugrienta.

-Antes que nada, ¿Qué edad tienes? –Sasuke no quería que esa mujer la tocara.

-¿Acaso eso importa? –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. –Veintiocho.

El pelinegro maldijo internamente. Aquella mujer le doblaba la edad y ya era bastante triste haber perdido la virginidad con una mujer de veinte que estaba borracha.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si te pago sin hacerme nada?

-Mmm… Dinero gratis, creo que lo prefiero así.

-Terminé pagándole la mamada sin hacérmela y le pagué un poco más para que le dijera a mi hermano que si hicimos aquello. Ella lo que hizo fue despeinarme para hacer creer que habíamos hecho algo más. –Sakura sonrió y tomó un sorbo de chocolate. –Sin embargo, años después Itachi me dijo que sabía que no había pasado nada. Comprendió que eso no era lo mío.

-Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de no obligarte más a eso.

-Hmp, bueno, después le dio por obligarme a hacer otras cosas, algunas las acepté como otras las rechacé.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Sakura puso sus codos en la mesa y posicionó su barbilla en sus manos.

-Beber, fumar, masturbarme, tener sexo con personas desconocidas, drogarme, lanzarme desde un avión, aprender a surfear. Y pare de contar.

Sakura sonrió mientras lo miraba y vio como el frasco que estaba antes lleno de un líquido transparente, había desaparecido en un chocolate que se había servido Sasuke.

-Quiero saber por qué te gusta tanto esto.

-Como si nunca hubieses probado el chocolate.

-Te parecerá increíble, pero líquido no. Ni siquiera en todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos he probado tu chocolate. Lo haré ahora. –Sasuke tomó un pequeño sorbo, se lamió los labios y después se terminó la taza entera sin respirar. Dejó la taza en la mesa y miró luego hacia la ventana donde estaba la máquina de escribir.

Contempló como el cielo estaba azul y creyó haber visto una línea color lila.

-¿De qué más quieres hablar? –Empezó Sakura.

-¿Cómo te va con la máquina? –Preguntó Sasuke saliendo del tema.

-Pues… -Sakura se volteó y la miró como si estuviese viendo a alguien que nunca había visto en su vida. –Me va bastante bien. Incluso dejé de escribir en la computadora después de que la impresora no funcionara.

-Te pedí una impresora nueva. No sé cuándo vendrá. Tienes que estar pendiente de la puerta cuando toquen.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Uchiha.

-Uchiha. Hace mucho que no me llamabas así. –Sakura solo subió sus hombros y vio como Sasuke le hacía señas con su mano. Después comprendió que él quería tomarla de la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Sakura no pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo la pregunta.

-Mareado, con sueño.

-¿Quieres recostarte? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza despacio.

-Hazme una lista.

-El jueves fuimos a comprar jugos para niños porque no son muy ácidos. Mi canción favorita de la semana es _Love Dance(2)_. La tuya es _Stay Ever(3)_. El martes fuimos a ver a _The Pillows(4)_. Mi postre favorito de la semana es Mousse de fresa. El tuyo sigue siendo el Cheesecake. Nuestro grupo favorito es _Fall Out Boy_. –La voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrarse, pero siguió alistando algunas cosas. –Cambiamos las sábanas esta mañana y las quemamos. Me hiciste este genial desayuno y hoy descubrí que sabías tocar el piano.

»- _Metallica_ nunca te ha gustado. A mí no me gusta _Paramore_ porque _Hayley Williams_ es muy chillona. Pero como amo a _Krystal_ cantando aunque parezca un gato. Hace una semana te compraste un teléfono nuevo porque el viejo se te cayó por accidente en el retrete. Dijiste una mala palabra después de ello. –Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke solo sonreía porque ella estaba sonriendo. –Odiamos con toda nuestra fuerza el rostro de _Kylo Ren(5)_ , y el final de la película _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Vimos todos los días por una semana _Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible_ porque nos pareció que la película era excelente. Después leímos el libro y al terminarlo, volvimos a ver la película.

»-Amas a _Green Day_ , pero odiaste su álbum _American Idiot_ cuando a mí me encantó. Dejaste que fuese a ver a _Jung Joon Young_ porque sabes que lo amo pero no tanto como yo a ti, así como yo te dejé ir a ver a _Namie Amuro_. –Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke y la dejó reposar en la mesa.

Ella vio los ojos negros de Sasuke y veía como se abrían y cerraban a cada rato. Él luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos al igual que sus oídos.

Él estaba esperando aquello.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Siempre lo haré. –El pelinegro volteó a ver a Sakura y sonrió con total sinceridad a ver que los ojos jades de ella estaban más brillantes de lo habitual.

-Sakura, eres maravillosa. –Y Sasuke cerró los ojos.

La pelirrosa se quedó un rato mirando el cuello de Sasuke, el cual se había ido para atrás. Observó cómo su cuello era tan blanco como la nieve. Él no era para nada bronceado. Terminó de echarle una ojeada bastante fuerte y sin dudar a Sasuke, se levantó de la silla y se sentó frente a la máquina de escribir.

Miró el reloj por última vez.

4:45

Ya era hora de llamar.

Sakura tomó el teléfono de la casa y llamó a alguien que pudiera ayudarla con su situación. No lo llamaría problema porque eso no era.

La persona de al lado quedó muda cuando la ojijade comenzó a explicar que había sucedido hace unas 7 horas atrás. Sakura colgó cuando la persona de la línea solo dijo _"espere a que llegue la ayuda"._

Sakura se quedó de pie mirando el teléfono y luego volteó hacia la derecha para ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke en la silla. Estaba en la misma posición en la cual había fallecido. No lo había movido ni un solo centímetro.

La pelirrosa volvió a sentarse frente la máquina de escribir y se dio cuenta que ya había terminado su libro.

Era una hermosa pieza romántica de dos chicos que se amaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, así como en una cafetería de universidad, y de cómo al final ella lo ayuda a suicidarse porque él ya no puede seguir viviendo en el sufrimiento y el dolor, en vez de apoyarlo a vivir y que pueda recuperarse.

Durante esos minutos que estuvo sentada frente a la máquina, se comió la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho mientras pensaba que otra cosa podía escribir.

.

.

.

Escuchó como la puerta fue tocada. Ella solo dijo _"pase"_ y varios hombres entraron al apartamento y empezaron a preguntarle varias cosas sobre el suicidio.

.

.

Los ignoró por completo. Se acomodó en la silla y solo escribió:

.

.

" _Para Ti._

 _Te amo, siempre lo haré_

 _Nunca dijiste que te pareció mi chocolate caliente"._

* * *

 ** _N.A: Y... Este es el último cap de esta pequeña historia_**

 ** _¿Se imaginaron que podría terminar así? Espero no haber roto algunos corazones ;_;_**

 ** _El fic fue inspirado, de alguna manera, por el video "The Day Before" de Nell_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el epílogo!_**

.

.

 _ **(1)** "Matar unos tigritos": Se dice cuando se tiene un trabajo particular para ganar más dinero_

 _ **(2)** Love Dance: Canción de la agrupación The Koxx_

 _ **(3)** Stay Ever: Canción de la solista Lim Kim_

 _ **(4)** The Pillows: Agrupación Japonesa_

 _ **(5)** Kylo Ren: El malo de la película Star Wars VII. El actor que hace este personaje se llama Adam Driver._


	5. Epílogo

Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero aquí está el epílogo! Si durante la lectura no entendieron del todo, más abajo de esto hay una explicación en la Nota de la Autora :)

Sin más...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alibi - Epílogo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura fue interrogada en el pasillo de afuera del edificio en donde varios vecinos husmeaban que estaba pasando.

Le fue preguntado como ocurrió el suicidio. Ella lo explicó todo con lujo de detalles. Los investigadores no se creyeron la historia y ficharon por simple vista la escena del crimen como un asesinato.

La arrendadora del edificio, la señora Uzumaki, le contó a los investigadores que fue bastante extraño que la señorita Haruno no abriera la puerta ya que ella siempre la abría así no supiera quien fuera.

Pudieron localizar al muchacho que le dejó el paquete a Sakura, y dijo que su actitud era bastante misteriosa. Pero nunca se imaginó que hubiese un cuerpo en el apartamento.

Luego de que llevaron a la estación a Sakura, contó lo mismo que a los investigadores. Ellos, por otra parte, le creyeron de alguna manera, y más cuando ella no pidió jamás un abogado. Ella sabía que no había matado a Sasuke. Solo fue partícipe de un suicidio.

Uno de los detectives solo por mera curiosidad le preguntó a la pelirrosa qué se siente ver un suicidio. Ella respondió:

-No lo sé… Solo vi morir a mi mejor amigo.

Y el detective no preguntó más.

Sakura pudo salir libre después de 38 horas de confinamiento policial en la estación. Pensó nuevamente que eso había sido una mala idea, pero no quería decepcionar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que empezaste a tener pesadillas?

-No…

-Sasuke, debes poner de tu parte si quieres que avancemos en las terapias. –El alto volteó los ojos y miró al techo. Era completamente blanco y se fijó que la lámpara que colgaba, le hacían falta tres bombillos.

Él suspiró y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Prometa que esto no saldrá de este lugar. –Fue una petición que sonó a pregunta.

-Los médicos tenemos un reglamento estricto de no hablar de otros pacientes con cualquier persona. –Sasuke miró los ojos de su psiquiatra, decía totalmente la verdad y el pelinegro sonrió internamente, porque por fuera se veía totalmente asustado, y eso lo notó el psiquiatra.

-Esa noche había terminado de hacer el amor con Sakura. Fue un día aparentemente normal, pero luego empezaron a venir estas imágenes extrañas. Primero aparecía un hombre y luego una mujer con aspecto bastante agradable. Ambos comienzan a besarse y decirse cuanto se aman, y de un momento a otro, suena un disparo… ¿Esto es algo que pude haber reprimido? No recuerdo haber presenciado algo así.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Hay que saber más detalles para cerciorar si es un recuerdo o no. Pero con lo que me dices, tal vez no sea un producto de tu imaginación.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke por fuera parecía una persona que no tendría problemas, aunque era bastante amargado y no muy hablador, con las personas más cercanas era una persona amable y pendiente. Con Sakura era clase aparte. Pero también era la única en saber su verdadero problema.

Ni sus padres, ni Itachi, ni nadie sabía lo que en realidad pensaba Sasuke tanto como Sakura.

Varias noches sentados en el baño, con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke así de simple quería terminar su vida mientras apuntaba un cuchillo en su cuello. Sakura, en cambio, luchaba internamente para no llorar y sucumbir a lo que estaba sucediendo. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y con voz pasiva activa, lograba sacarle esos pensamientos a Sasuke y mandarlo a dormir.

Luego de que él estuviese totalmente dormido, Sakura lloraría hasta las 2 de la mañana en la azotea.

Por esa misma razón, Sakura comenzó a buscarle un psiquiatra que pudiera ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba decidido a no cambiar y el especialista lo entendió. Inclusive se rindió en hacer cambiar los pensamientos del alto y lo dejó libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Algo no profesional como eso pudo costarle su doctorado, pero Sakura y Sasuke decidieron por no denunciarlo y esto quedaría entre ellos tres.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke le explicó con detalles a Sakura qué quería hacer antes de suicidarse. Por el lado de la pelirrosa, todo le parecía surreal y bastante complicado, además de absurdo y no podía creer que el pelinegro lo llevase todo tan tranquilo.

-Solo dime por qué no quieres vivir y depende de tu respuesta, cederé o rechazaré ser parte de toda esta tontería. –Sakura presionaba mucho sus ojos para no llorar de impotencia.

-Decirte algo no creo que te haga cambiar de parecer. Sé que no quieres ser partícipe de esto y que prefieres que lo haga solo. Pero no puedo. Sencillamente no puedo… -Sasuke respiró profundamente mirando al suelo y soltó todo para después mirar a Sakura. –Eres mi mejor amiga. No puedo contar con nadie más salvo contigo. –La pelirrosa se volteó dándole la espalda a Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Fallecer dentro de 2 meses.

-¿Por qué? –La ojijade se volteó mientras su rostro era un completo signo de interrogación.

-Porque no quiero morir entubado.

Sakura finalmente lo había comprendido todo. Ella relajó todo su cuerpo y su rostro. Sus ojos finalmente cedieron y comenzaron a lagrimear, pero ella aún mantenía el rostro sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-No, hace 2 meses que lo sé. Y dentro de 2 meses todo comenzará a empeorar. No quiero terminar en un hospital. –Sasuke bajó su mirada al suelo y Sakura se aproximó para verlo de cerca.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho antes?

-No quería preocuparte. Aunque supongo que fallé desde el principio. –Sakura negó con la cabeza y abrazó al alto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te apoyaré. ¿No deseas contarles a tus padres?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y ella entendió.

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro no quería hacerse tratamientos para la etapa terminal de su cáncer. Así que decidió vivir plena y tranquilamente como lo ha hecho desde su adolescencia.

Sakura aun lloraba en la azotea, hasta que Sasuke una vez la descubrió porque no podía recurrir al sueño.

El pelinegro sintió cuando su chica se levantó de la cama, abrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Su curiosidad le ganó y siguió a Sakura hasta la azotea, en donde observó como ella se abrazaba a sí misma y luego se dejaba caer en el sillón cobrizo que tenían para poder admirar la ciudad desde allí.

Sasuke se sintió un poco mal por todo lo que ella debía estar pasando y pensando. Después de que tuvieran la charla sobre el diagnóstico médico del alto, Sakura hablaba menos con él. Sasuke pensó que estaría pasando un luto con anticipación, y eso era lo que menos quería.

El pelinegro se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó como nunca antes, y Sakura comenzó a llorar en verdad, como nunca antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura visita con mucha frecuencia el cementerio, donde descansa con "felicidad" Sasuke. Eso es lo que ella pensaba, porque él cumplió más de lo necesario antes de morir.

En la lápida se podía leer _"Aquí yace un perfecto hijo, hermano, novio y amigo"._

Durante el funeral, la madre de Sasuke jamás miró y habló con Sakura por haber accedido a tal "desfachatez". El padre de Sasuke solo pudo decirle "gracias" e Itachi solo lo entendió.

Ese día, muchos juzgaron a Sasuke por su decisión "inmadura", y otros a Sakura por "seguirle el juego". La pelirrosa solo decía en su interior y cuando hablaba con Ino, _"ellos no lo saben, no lo saben"._

Sakura sonrió cuando miró la foto de Sasuke, tan joven, reluciente y hermoso.

-Hoy es la boda de Ino y Sai.

Y el viento sopló los cabellos de Sakura como cuando entró por la ventana durante la escritura de su libro.

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Sasuke tenía pesadillas a causa de un recuerdo anterior que él había reprimido, el cual fue el asesinato de una persona. Tanta fue su ira contra esto, que se mentalizaba la hora de su muerte todos los días y por eso recurrió al suicidio._

 _En conjunto con esto, nunca se imaginó que estaría en etapa terminal de un cáncer. Así que eso también fue un switcher que hizo mentalizarse con más seriedad el suicidio._

 _Él amó a Sakura sobre todas las cosas, pero no quería que ella sufriera más de lo necesario._

 _Sakura lo ayudó a suicidarse porque lo amaba, aunque siempre estuvo en contra, a ella le hubiese gustado cuidarlo durante las terapias de tratamiento de su enfermedad que ayudarlo a matarse. Pero lo hecho hecho está._

 _Espero las dudas se disiparan._

 _Esta es una historia que me planteé después de haber visto el video "The Day Before" de la agrupación coreana Nell (creo que esto lo mencioné antes)_

 _Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia :D_


End file.
